Yo-kai Medals/Dream Medals
are special Yo-kai Medals designed to work specifically with the Yo-kai Watch Dream. These particular Medals resemble poker chips in design, with crowns instead of directional arrows. The names of the Yo-kai are written in English letterings with katakana-styled aide, with both English lettering and tribe symbols being made to emulate letters/shapes made with neon tubing. For a Yo-kai to obtain a Dream Medal, they are shown to trade in their former Yo-kai Medal (as Jibanyan did) or something completely different (Whisper traded parts of his own body due to not having a medal with him) at Dream Land if they want a Dream Medal. The medals can be used as roulette tokens to obtain special prizes, including the Yo-kai Watch Dream itself. While not compatible with the DX Yo-kai Watch Model U, the Dream Medals can indeed emit sounds from the toy. For certain Yo-kai who came prior to Yo-kai Watch 3 that have Dream Medals, there appears to be two variants of the Dream Medals, where one where the Yo-kai is happy, and the other where they're sad or expressing a different negative emotion. In Yo-kai Watch 3, the NFC Reader (or the built-in amiibo reader on the New Nintendo 3DS models) can scan this medal type, adding more gold spots onto the Dream Wheel in St. Peanutsburg. This can be done with a charged Yo-kai Dream Medal by using the NFC functionality of the Dream Medal as like an amiibo (which of course isn't, but the medals do an amiibo bypass in Yo-kai Watch 3, Yo-kai Watch Blasters, and some of the arcade games). This feature was omitted in the localization of Yo-kai Watch 3, rendering them unusable outside of Japan. However, their associated features were made unlocked by default (Summoning Songs) and accessible via other means (The Seven Gods of Fortune and Auras with Ghastly Fragments). There are 203 Dream Medals in Total. Brave Tribe Mysterious Tribe Tough Tribe Charming Tribe Heartful Tribe Shady Tribe Eerie Tribe Slippery Tribe Wicked Tribe Wandroid Tribe Enma Tribe Trivia *In EP138, when Nate summons Lord Enma, his Medal is the original one gifted to him and Hailey Anne during the second movie and not Enma's Dream Medal. **The same is with Toiletta, whom Nate used her Z Medal and not her Dream Medal. **Arachnus and Toadal Dude were shown in a recap to have there classic medals instead of there Dream Medals. *The Dream Medals are the first kind of Medals that serve as an umbrella variation, as these Medals are used by different Yo-kai types instead of just Present Yo-kai. This is due to how Dream Medals are created in the anime. *Solar Enma, Infinite Enma and Umbral Enma don't have their real-life counterparts; however, they have real-life Treasure Medal counterparts. **Mooglenyan and Chocobonyan also don't have Real-life Counterparts because they are Crossover Characters. *Despite the Dream Medal functionality being removed in the localization of Yo-kai Watch 3, there is a Babblong who can be found in Northbeech who still details how to use them. The Dream Medals in the Western release of Yo-kai Watch 3 all have no English text written on them. Category:Subpages Category:Yo-kai Medals